


Wonderstruck (Blushing all the way home)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of angst to keep it interesting, Alternate Universe, Baker Harry, Corporate Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Misunderstandings, and a dab of smut at the end, mostly fluffy, single father niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, you can’t make fun of me until I at least know your name.” Harry says pouting, sitting down in the armchair next to Louis. From this angle Louis can see his bottom lip jutting out. It’s plump and just the right shade of pink, darkened slightly in the middle by the way he had been biting it earlier. Louis subconsciously bites down on his own lip, hoping that maybe his own lips will turn the same shade.</p><p>  <em>Wait what?</em></p><p>Louis can’t be having weird thoughts about a quirky man he’s just met in a donut shop of all places. </p><p>Louis breaks free from his thoughts when he realizes Harry is looking at him expectantly. “I’m Louis.” He pauses before continuing, licking his lips and cocking an eyebrow. “So, now I’ve got a free pass?”</p><p> </p><p>(Or the one where Harry works for a donut shop and Louis has a dislike for donuts and most everything about Dallas, TX in general. Harry is about to change all of that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderstruck (Blushing all the way home)

**Author's Note:**

> WOW- so excited to finally be posting the prequel of the "I'm captivated by you" series. The one shots were fun to write, but Harry and Louis deserve a proper meeting in this universe, so that's what this. This is the longest fic I've ever written, and I still can't believe it's actually finished!
> 
> This fic is essentially from the day they meet until the day they make it official (My other fic "I want you bad" starts the day after this one ends if you're curious). This is part of a series, but I think it's a fairly stand alone piece as well.
> 
> The other two fics within this series are from harry's POV, so I really wanted an opportunity to see the relationship from Louis perspective. So that's what this is!
> 
> Also, just a random side note, all the restaurants, hotels, and Dallas activities mentioned in this fic are actual real live places. Is it weird I had a fun time planning real dates for H&L? 
> 
> As always, I do not own One Direction.
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's song "Enchanted". 
> 
> Happy Reading!:)

The thing is Louis doesn’t even really like donuts. They are too sweet and he hates the way the leftover sugar on his teeth always makes them feel furry. He’s much more of a muffin kind of man to be honest. Maybe in other cities around the world muffins are given the respect they deserve, but in Dallas, TX the donut is all the rage. 

So that’s why on a rainy Saturday in December Louis finds himself in a quandary. He’s been running errands all day and now he’s absolutely soaked. 

Even though he has a jacket on, he can feel the sweater underneath clinging to his body in what he can only hope isn’t a completely unflattering design. His jeans feel like lead on his thighs, making it hard for him to keep putting one foot in front of the other. 

He’d left his umbrella in his car when he had started his little shopping adventure two hours ago, the partly sunny skies deceiving him.

Now, looking up at the rainy sky he curses as he sneezes into the crook of his elbow. 

He will not get sick from this rainstorm. That is absolutely 100% not happening. It’s December 4th, exactly 20 days until his birthday. He’s got a huge presentation at work on Monday and he will not be sniffling and coughing his way through it.

So, he starts looking for any type of shelter so that he can hopefully warm himself up to ward off any impending illness. 

And that’s when he sees it.

A small, nondescript store located in a strip mall of other forgettable shops; illuminated by a neon yellow sign that simply says “Donut Shop”. 

Well, 100 points to Gryffindor for that creativity. 

Beggars can’t be choosers though, so Louis hurries to the front door, eager to get out of the rain. He’s only just barely opened the door when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He’s too focused on trying to unwrap himself from his soaked jacket to even realize that someone has come up right next to him. 

He looks up and his eyes meet possibly the prettiest shade of green he’s ever seen. He’s still staring when he feels a sudden shock of pain on his hand as what he can only assume to be hot tea is spilt on it. Jerking his eyes to his left hand, he sees its already turning a bright red. Hissing in pain, Louis brings it to his mouth, immediately beginning to suck on it. 

“Oops.” The voice is deep and, fuck, definitely not what he was expecting from those bright green eyes. He looks back up and sees concern. Green Eyes’ cheeks turn pink as he thrusts a cup into Louis’ right, uninjured hand before hurrying back behind the counter.

“Hi.” Louis says dumbly, removing his hand from his mouth. The skin is red and stinging pretty badly, but there isn’t a blister forming which is a good sign. He looks to his right hand, inspecting the warm liquid inside. He decides that the stranger probably isn’t trying to poison him and he’s still shaking from the cold, so he raises the cup to his mouth. He’s just letting the first sip soothe the back of his throat when he hears a voice call out.

“No, don’t—“ Louis jerks his head in the direction of the voice. Green Eyes is staring at him, a very uncertain look on his face. “Do you like it?”

Louis is confused. The tea tastes fine, good even. He’s a bit particular about how he prepares his tea; if he wanted sugar he’d eat a donut (which he’d never do because he doesn’t like sugary things.) Nodding he takes another sip, smiling in approval. “It’s good.”

“Oh.” Green Eyes now seems to be the confused one. He’s walking back towards Louis now, a damp towel in his hands. He hands it to Louis once he gets there, biting his bottom lip. “‘M really sorry about your hand. I hope it’s not hurting too bad. I just- you looked so cold, so I thought-.” He’s stammering and Louis just wants to put the boy out of his misery. 

Wrapping the towel around his hand, the coolness is instantly soothing. “I’ll live.” Louis assures him. “Thanks for the tea….” Louis trails off.

“Harry. Harry Styles.” He puts out his hand as if he wants Louis to shake it, only to realize Louis has no hands to shake back with. Blushing slightly, the boy lowers his hand to his side. “Awful weather today, huh?” He says gesturing to the window.

Louis nods in agreement, his whole body shivering as he takes another sip of tea. “Yeah, wasn’t really expecting the down pour I got caught in.” He finally gets to take a look around the room. Christmas has positively exploded here. There is a miniature tree on the counter, and a large full size one next to what Louis assumes is an electric fireplace. Garland is strung everywhere and the smell of poinsettias and cinnamon fills Louis’ nostrils. He hasn’t even had time to put up a Christmas tree yet in his own apartment, so the Christmas spirit in this donut shop is a bit overwhelming to Louis’ senses. 

 

“You’ll get nice and warm by the fire.” Harry is explaining to Louis, as he leads him back towards the fireplace. “We’ve got really comfy couches.” Harry boasts. “Don’t get too comfortable or you’ll fall asleep.” Louis gives him a look, which prompts Harry to say, “It’s happened before.”

“Did a customer fall asleep or was it you?” Louis teases.

“I have to be here very early to bake these donuts.” Harry argues, his voice getting a bit higher and faster paced. “I try not to eat a ton of sugar or drink a lot of caffeine so falling asleep is inevitable sometimes.” He shrugs. “It was fine, only for a few minutes, no one really even noticed.”

Louis laughs, settling into the cushions of the couch. Harry is right; they are incredibly comfortable. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” 

“I’m sorry, you can’t make fun of me until I at least know your name.” Harry says pouting, sitting down in the armchair next to Louis. From this angle Louis can see his bottom lip jutting out. It’s plump and just the right shade of pink, darkened slightly in the middle by the way he had been biting it earlier. Louis subconsciously bites down on his own lip, hoping that maybe his own lips will turn the same shade.

_Wait what?_

Louis can’t be having weird thoughts about a quirky man he’s just met in a donut shop of all places.

Louis breaks free from his thoughts when he realizes Harry is looking at him expectantly. “I’m Louis.” He pauses before continuing, licking his lips and cocking an eyebrow. “So, now I’ve got a free pass?”

“What could you possibly have to tease me about? You’ve literally only met me five minutes ago.” Harry looks offended, tightening the bun holding what appears to be quite thick brunette hair away from his face.

“I’m sure I can think of something.” Louis looks around at all the red and green. “You a fan of Christmas?”

Harry immediately smiles, nodding. “It’s my favorite holiday. Can you believe before I started working here the owner didn’t even put up decorations?” Louis tries not to laugh at Harry’s disbelief.

“That’s absurd.”

“I know, it’s really quite—“ he stops short as Louis gives into his laughter. “Are you putting me on?” 

Louis sobers and tries to give a genuine smile. “No.” he replies honestly. “I actually love the decorations, they remind me of home. My mom goes all out for Christmas as well. I don’t really have the resources or the time to get anywhere close to this level of holiday spirit in my own apartment though.”

Harry nods. “Thankfully I had the shops budget when I started decorating this place.” Harry smirks. “No craft store was left unturned.”

“I can only imagine.” Harry’s smile is infectious, and Louis can’t believe that this is actually happening. He’s met the perfect man and he works in a donut shop. 

Harry keeps looking at the door, even though no customers have entered the shop since Louis. “Really busy day you’re having, huh?” 

“We just had our afternoon rush.” Harry protests. “We get really busy sometimes. Sometimes the line is even out the door.”

“Why?” Louis realizes that was probably a bit rude, so he quickly follows up saying, “I mean, I honestly just don’t understand the appeal of the donut.” Harry’s mouth drops open. “What? You just said yourself that you don’t like to eat a lot of sugar.”

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t like to eat it because I like to eat healthy, donuts are delicious.” He stares at Louis. “How can you not like them?”

Louis shrugs. “Always been a bit of a muffin man myself.”

“Muffins?” Harry asks incredulously. “How can you compare donuts to muffins?”

“You can’t.” Louis says, as if he’s proving his point. “Muffins are far superior.”

Harry huffs. “I don’t even know why I’m arguing this with you. You obviously have some severely messed up taste buds. Either that or you are just incredibly polite.” He says pointing to the tea. “There’s no sugar in that.”

“I know.” Louis says with a smile. “That’s what makes it so good.”

Harry shakes his head in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. Tea without sugar?” 

“That’s the only way to make it. A splash of milk is all you need.” Louis takes another sip of the cooling tea. 

“I think we’ll just have to agree to disagree on that.” Harry says, throwing his hands in the air. “However, I made a batch of donuts this morning that I bet you’d like. Once you warm up a bit, I’ll go and get you one so you can try it.”

Louis nods, leaning back into the cushions to get comfortable. His clothes are drying, and he’s stopped shaking. He’s pretty content in this donut shop with Harry as his company. He doesn’t realize that Harry has moved from the armchair to the other end of the couch Louis’ sitting on till Harry speaks.

“I’m sure being a Christmas buff like yourself you know of all the Christmas happenings in the Dallas area this December.” Louis laughs at this, but gestures for Harry to continue. “Have you ever been to the Christmas parade downtown?”

Louis nods. “Every year since I moved here.” He smiles thinking of the Christmas parade the children’s hospital puts on every December. “Last year my family even came up to see the parade, my little sisters went crazy.” The memory brings a smile to his face, it's one of the few times he'd been truly happy in the past four years since he moved from Houston to Dallas.

“Little ones do love the parade.” Harry agrees quietly, suddenly looking bashful. “Are you planning on going to the parade this year?”

Louis is about to respond when he is interrupted by a high pitched shriek followed by someone calling out Harry’s name. 

Jerking his head around, Harry breaks out into a grin. Turning to face Louis once again, he quickly says, “I’ll be right back.” Before jumping up to greet the new customers. 

Louis turns his head around towards the commotion. He tries not to think about what Harry was suggesting in his previous question. He had certainly been flirty throughout their conversation, and Louis is fairly certain that Harry was about to ask him out. (And Louis’ pretty darn positive he’d say yes.)

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he sees a preschool aged child running into Harry’s open arms. 

“Well if it isn’t Miss Avery Horan.” He gives the child in his arms a squeeze before giving a quick hug to the blonde male following closely behind. “How did you manage to drag your daddy out here in this rain?” Harry asks as he spins her around. 

“It was daddy’s idea.” The little girl giggles. “We are like the mail.” 

Harry stops spinning and sends a questioning look to the blonde, who nods, responding quickly. “Neither snow nor hail nor pesky rain storms will keep Niall and Avery Horan from our Saturday trips to see Harry.” He’s got a ridiculous look on his face by the end of his speech that Avery and Harry try to imitate before all three break down in laughter.

Louis tries not to be creepy watching the events unfold before him. One thing that is made achingly apparent as he continues to observe their interactions is that Harry is very fond of this little girl, and more so that she is very fond of him. As Harry and Niall talk, Avery is content to be held in Harry’s arms, twirling a piece of his hair that had fallen from his bun around her finger. 

Harry eventually moves to get Avery and her father a snack, picking each of them a donut without even having to ask which they want. This is when Louis’s stomach starts to churn. He thought Harry had been flirting with him, but he’s able to see in this conversation that might just be Harry.

Niall and Harry joke and converse with an ease and familiarity of which, Louis is a bit irrationally jealous. He’s literally only met the man 15 minutes ago, he can’t be having these kind of thoughts. 

Louis’ stomach takes a nosedive when he sees Harry wipe crumbs away from Niall’s mouth. He’s trying to convince himself that close _platonic_ friends do that (even if Louis finds the idea repulsing), when he hears the final nail in the coffin.

“I finally got the approval for the days off I requested for the honeymoon.” Niall breaks out into a grin, smothering Harry’s cheek in a sloppy kiss. “We’re going to have lots of fun, won’t we Avery?” Harry says, bouncing the little girl on his hip. 

Louis tunes out the rest of their conversation as he mulls over what to do now. Louis may be a lot of things, but one thing he is not is a home wrecker. Even if that home isn’t officially legal yet, it’s obvious by the affection he’s seen in the conversation that the three of them were made for each other. So, Louis gathers his jacket, thankful that his clothes had mostly dried out at this point, and makes his way to the front of the store.

He catches Harry’s eye, whose smile fades slightly when he sees Louis looking at the door. “Louis, wait.” Louis pauses. “Are you leaving?” 

The answer to that question seems obvious, so Louis smiles and shakes his head. “Thanks for the tea.” He says raising his now empty cup. He walks towards the counter, where the trash can is located. “I’ve dried out enough now.” He tries to joke.

Harry’s got a look on his face that Louis can’t quite decipher. Louis’ about to turn around and head out when he hears a small voice directed at him. “Your eyes are the same color as my daddy’s.”

Louis’ eyes drop from Harry’s down to the little girl’s on his hip. Turning to look at Niall he does indeed see that all three of them actually share the same bright blue eyes. “Your eyes too.” Louis says softly.

“Harry’s got green eyes.” Avery is explaining. “Blue and green are pretty colors.”

Louis nods, “Green eyes are very pretty.” He’s wanted to say it since he walked into the store, and maybe he’s confessing it to a 4 year old, but at least Harry’s hearing the compliment. 

He doesn’t have long to dwell on it though, because Avery is chirping away. “I’m Avery Elizabeth Horan, and this is my daddy.” She says gesturing to the blonde man. Louis nods and puts out his hand, he is anything if not polite.

“Niall.” The man is bright and squeezes his hand as they shake. “I have to say, blue eyes are far superior to any other.” He jokes as Harry pretends to get offended.

“Did you know green eyes are the most rare?” Harry is spouting out. “Blue and brown are actually incredibly common.” His eyes are sparkling and Louis has never been more endeared. 

“So how do you know my Harry?” Niall asks, ignoring Harry’s comment. 

_My Harry._ He’s showing possession, and Louis doesn’t blame him. If he were engaged to Harry he’d make sure everyone knew it too. “Oh, we don’t really—I was just getting tea.” Louis stammers.

Louis looks at Harry to get his help in explaining when Avery suddenly brings her hand to Harry’s ear and whispers something that causes Harry to laugh, almost sadly. “No, baby. Louis is just a customer. I just got him tea.” 

Just a customer. 

Yep, Louis is ready to leave and never come back. He’s done. 

“Yup, just a customer who is late to his next appointment.” Louis’ totally lying, but he can see the concern appear over Harry’s face at his words.

“I hope we didn’t keep you.” Harry says, shifting Avery to his other hip. “Wait, I told you I had a donut for you.” Harry explains, as he reaches into the display and pulls one out before putting it in a bag. “Try it?” He looks hopeful, and Louis can’t resist nodding in agreement.

“Thanks.” He says taking the bag from Harry, their fingers brush slightly and Louis’ heart jumps a mile. He chastises himself for feeling all of these…feelings for a man who clearly is emotionally involved. “How much do I owe you?” 

Harry shakes his head. “It’s on the house.” When Louis starts to protest, Harry continues. “Consider it an ‘I’m sorry for spilling hot tea on you like a moron’ gift.” Harry smiles brightly, exposing a dimple in his left cheek. Louis’ not quite sure how they made it through their entire previous conversation without the dimple appearing, but now he’s certain he never wants it to disappear. 

He must be staring because Harry speaks again. “You could come back and tell me how the donut is, if you really want to repay me.” Harry says suddenly. “I’m always up for constructive criticism.” He looks eager, and damn it, what has Louis done for the universe to dangle this perfect and very unavailable man right in front of him?

“Of course.” Louis says, having no intention to ever step foot back in Harry’s donut shop again. He’s quite all right not torturing himself in that way. 

“I can walk you out.” Harry says, moving to hand Avery to Niall.

Louis puts his hand up. “No worries, I can manage.” He puts on his best fake smile. “Thanks for the tea and the donut.” He says, raising the bag Harry had given him. “I hope y’all manage to stay dry the rest of the day.”

Harry catches his eye right before Louis turns around. He looks confused and almost disappointed for just a moment, before a smile appears, this time the dimple is missing. Avery lifts her hand and waves, prompting Harry to do the same.

Louis waves and then walks out of the store. He waits till he gets in his car before trying the donut. 

“Shit.”

It’s delicious.

~

Five days. 

That’s how long Louis is able to hold his ground before he caves.

He’s been craving a donut since Saturday afternoon. The flaky pastry Harry had given him was addictive. The sugar from the actual donut was masked fairly well by the bitterness of the dark chocolate glaze, the taste blending perfectly with the sea salt sprinkled on top. He’d held off though. He didn’t want to see Harry again (okay, maybe he wanted to see Harry again. The green-eyed man with the dimple in his left cheek had rarely left Louis’ thoughts.) But, really he just wanted another one of those donuts. 

And so, when he was asked to pick up some pastries for the meeting he would be attending in the morning, Louis couldn’t think of another place to go. (And if he passed 15 other donut shops on the way to Harry’s…well no one can prove anything.)

He pulls up outside the store, peeking inside. He tells himself that it doesn’t matter if Harry is working, however, the breath of relief he sighs when he see’s Harry’s smiling face over the counter might be a bit telling.

Gathering his nerves and pushing every sexual thought he’s had about Harry out of his head, Louis walks in the store.

Harry’s head turns at the sound of the chime. He’s been helping a family with three children, clearly joking around he’s got a smile on his face that only seems to get brighter when he makes eye contact with Louis. His eyes widen and he gives a little wave before returning his attention to the family.

Louis gets in line and waits patiently as the children go back and forth on which donuts they want. He taps his fingers nervously against his leg in tune to the beat of the Christmas music playing overhead.

After a ridiculously long debate, the family finally cashes out, leaving Louis alone with Harry. 

“Louis.” Louis’ never had a thing for guys calling his name out during sex, but the deep richness of Harry’s voice could turn him into a believer. 

And NO. There will be no thoughts of sex while conversing with Harry, practically a stranger. God, Louis feels like an angsty teenager.

“Harry.” Louis says returning Harry’s smile. His smile only gets wider, as if he’s pleasantly surprised Louis remembered his name (if Harry only knew.)

“I’m glad you came back.” Harry says quickly. “How did you like the donut?”

Louis closes his eyes and takes a dramatic breath in. “Your donut changed me.” He can hear Harry laugh at that, which prompts Louis to open his eyes. He doesn’t want to miss out on a Harry smile. “I’ve never had a donut that didn’t want to make me throw up before.” 

Smooth, Louis.

“I mean, usually the sweetness gets to my stomach.” Louis tries to salvage, but he can feel his cheeks heating. “Anyway, I’m actually here to get some to bring to my meeting tomorrow.” He finishes quickly. “A dozen?”

Harry nods, quickly pulling out a box. As he starts carefully placing the donuts into the box he speaks. “Have you had a good week?”

Harry sounds so sincere, Louis has to remind himself that this is Harry’s job. He’s supposed to talk to his customers. Asking Louis about his week doesn’t mean that he actually cares (but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t care either.) 

So Louis answers honestly. “I had to give a presentation on Monday about how our stocks fell this quarter, so I haven’t exactly had the best week.” 

Harry looks up from the donut display to give a look of sympathy. “That’s rough. Why did that fall on you?”

“Well, considering my job is to manage our stock, it only seemed appropriate that I deliver the news.” Louis says shrugging. Work is not his favorite topic to discuss, seeing as how it was the reason he had to leave Houston to come to Dallas anyway. 

“That’s why I chose the donut world.” Harry says, sealing the box of donuts, seemingly oblivious to Louis' inner turmoil. “No stocks, no mad employees to deal with usually. My biggest crisis is a burned batch of donuts.” 

“So do you manage the shop?” Louis is honestly curious. Harry looks to be a bit younger than Louis’ 26 years. 

“One day.” Harry says nodding. “The owner is getting closer to retirement. I worked here through college, and when I got my degree in business it made sense that I stay here and try to work up the ladder. I like it here and the people are great.” Harry shrugs. “For now, I’m pretty content on baking and serving customers though.” 

“Contentment in the workplace is rare.” Louis comments as Harry rings up his order.

“Are you content?” Harry’s question is innocent, but packs a punch. Louis has asked himself this question many times since he took the job straight out of college four years ago. 

“I don’t think that’s a fair question to ask today.” Louis answers honestly. “This week has been rough, but I do enjoy the job.” He says simply, leaving out the "I just wish I could have stayed in Houston to do it" before continuing. “I like math and stocks and calculating risk, some weeks are just not as good as others.”

“That makes sense,” Harry says seriously, as if he’s really taking Louis’ words to heart. He’s quiet as Louis hands over cash for payment. Harry seems very diligent as he’s gathering the correct change for Louis, taking his time to recount the dollar bills before handing them to Louis.

“So,” Harry starts, his voice seems a little shaky. “Do you like music?”

Louis laughs. “Of course.” He pauses to listen for the stereo again. The song has changed to a slower Christmas carol. “You’ve sure got a festive selection playing in here today.”

Harry smiles, exhaling a breath before continuing. “There’s this concert tomorrow night.” He pauses. “Well, not really a concert.” Louis raises an eyebrow before Harry continues. “My friend is playing, at this bar. He’s really good.” Harry’s stammering and Louis finds it adorable. “Anyway, maybe you could come? You can bring anyone that you want.” He’s been looking everywhere but Louis’ eyes throughout his speech, but once he finishes he raises his eyes to Louis, biting his bottom lip. 

Louis isn’t quite sure what to make of Harry’s proposition. It’s been made very clear that Harry is emotionally involved, and that this would be strictly platonic. Harry seems like the type of guy that doesn’t meet a stranger though, so it only seems natural for him to invite random customers he’s talked too twice to see his friend perform.

“Sure.” Louis surprises himself with his answer. “What bar?”

Harry’s mouth drops open in surprise, causing Louis’ own mouth to curve into a smile. Harry quickly gives Louis the information, writing it down on the back of his receipt. “Maybe I should give you my number, just in case?” Harry asks shyly.

Louis nods, handing Harry his phone. “I’m hopeless with directions.” 

“I’m pretty bad too,” Harry admits, as he types his number in. “The bar is right down the street from Niall’s apartment though. I could probably get there with my eyes closed, so I’ll be able to help you if you run into any problems.”

Louis frowns at the mention of Niall’s name. Just because he’s accepted Harry is in a relationship doesn’t mean he wants to hear all about it. “That’s great.” He says shortly. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Harry asks, handing Louis back his phone. He’s smiling, either not hearing Louis’ tone or choosing to ignore it.

Louis nods, taking the donut box into his hand. “Thanks for the donuts. I’m sure they’ll liven up the meeting tomorrow.” 

“Let me know, we have a customer satisfaction guarantee.” 

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Really?” Harry nods. “And what do you do if the customer is dissatisfied?”

Harry licks his lips before speaking. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

Harry is not flirting with Louis. Harry is engaged to be married. He’s about to dive head first into step-fatherhood. 

“Right.” Louis stammers awkwardly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Once he’s in his car, Louis is on the phone calling everyone he knows. He knows for damn sure that he will not be going to this bar alone tomorrow with Harry. For his own mental health that’s not going to happen. 

~

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Louis says, Liam ignoring him in favor of trying to find street parking. “This is a sign of how bad an idea this is.” Louis continues, gesturing to the street. “You can’t find a place to park, we should probably just leave.”

“Get a grip, Lou.” Liam says. “You’re the one who wanted to come. Begged me to come with you.” 

Louis nods. “It sounded like a good idea at the time.” Louis was weak yesterday when he agreed to come with Harry. He was blinded from the truth by the prospect of seeing Harry’s dimple again. 

“It’s still a good idea.” Liam says sighing. “You’re always trying to find the latest music scene, I’ve heard of this guy. Ed Sheeran is the next big thing, trust me.” He’s quiet for a minute before uttering a “finally” as he finds a parking spot.

Once the car is parked, Louis takes a final look in the mirror. Liam laughs at him. “I thought Harry was engaged to be married.”

“He is.” Louis looks at him confused. 

“You seem to be fluffing yourself up for a guy who you can’t have.”

Louis flips him off as they get out of the car. He’s trying to figure out a verbal response when he hears his name being called out.

Turning his head in the direction of the voice, he sees Harry on the sidewalk a couple meters in front of him. He looks absolutely sinful, gone is the flour smudged apron and simple white t-shirt he’s seen Harry wear at work. He’s got on tight dark skinny jeans and a light blue button down shirt. He has his arm raised to wave to Louis, and he can see just a sliver of skin peaking out between the top of his pants and his shirt. His hair has been released from its bun prison, and his curls are cascading freely past his shoulders. Louis has to swallow a few times as he approaches. 

Harry pulls Louis into a hug immediately. It’s a bit unexpected, but Louis finds himself melting into the hug pretty quickly. 

“Hey.” Louis says softly before Harry releases his arms from around Louis’ body.

“I’m so glad you could make it.” Harry’s dimples are popping out. Louis is grinning like an idiot when he hears Liam clear his throat.

“Right, this is Liam. He’s a friend from work.” Louis says as Harry goes to shake Liam’s hand.

“I’ve heard lots about you.” Liam says, earning him a swift nudge in the stomach from Louis.

Harry smiles, running his hand through his hair. “All good things I hope?” 

Liam nods, but Louis speaks up before Liam can betray him any further. “Ready to go inside?” 

Harry quickly leads them into the bar and over to a table where Niall is sitting with a red headed man. He introduces Louis and Harry to the men at the table, the ginger turning out to be the singer they had all come to hear.

“I’m a huge fan.” Liam gushes as soon as they sit down. “I heard you play at Home Grown Fest last year. Your music is really great.”

 

Ed blushes as Harry starts speaking for him. “He’s really about to blow up. Dallas isn’t exactly the scene for his type of music, but he makes it work.”

The group makes small talk for a few minutes before Ed leaves to go backstage. Harry offers to buy the first round and Niall volunteers to help him.

“Are you sure they are together?” Liam asks as soon as they are alone at the table.

“Yes.” Louis says shortly, a bit of irritation in his tone.

“He gave you a hug, though.”

“He also has hugged just about every other person in this bar.” Louis reasons.

“Just, why do you think they are dating, again?” Liam persists.

“I told you. Niall’s little girl was absolutely smitten with Harry, completely idolized him. And Harry said he got time off for the honeymoon.” Louis looks at him as if that explains everything.

“Alright.” Liam says, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Fine.”

“Where is Zayn, tonight?” Louis asks, desperate to change the subject.

“He always works late on Friday nights.” Liam explains. 

“Who always works late?” Louis jerks his head around and sees Harry, who hands him a beer before sliding into the seat across from him.

“Liam’s boyfriend.” Louis explains. “He works for a tattoo shop.”

“Neat.” Harry pauses. “I’ve always wanted a tattoo. The needles trip me up a bit though.” Harry confesses. 

“Me too.” Niall chimes in, putting a tray of shots on the table. “Drink up before you start the beer, men.” He downs two in a row, and Louis is quite impressed. 

“Tattoos aren’t that bad.” Louis tries to assure him, as he quickly downs his own shot, grimacing slightly before he continues. “You get used to it after awhile.”

“Clearly.” Harry says, gesturing to Louis’ right arm that’s basically become a tattoo sketchpad over the past few years. He'd once sworn he'd never get a tattoo, but he'd also promised himself he'd never leave Houston either, so. Plans change.

Louis shrugs. “I like tattoos.”

“The paper airplane is my favorite.” Harry’s voice sounds shy, and Louis is actually a bit shocked by this confession. He’s genuinely surprised Harry has taken a close enough look at his tattoos to actually have a favorite. 

“Tattoos are awesome.” Niall chimes in. “I’d totally get one, but the needles.” Niall shudders. 

“What would you get?” Louis asks. He’s always curious about what other people are interested in getting permanently etched into their skin.

“Probably something for Avery.” Niall says. “My daughter.” He clarifies to Liam.

“I’d like to get something for her too.” Harry says, earning an “aww” from Niall. “You know I love her like she’s my own.” His cheeks flush as Niall throws an arm around him. Louis kind of wants to throw up.

“Harry here is a complete sap.” 

The whole table laughs, but Louis makes sure to send Liam a look after that confession. There is no way that Niall and Harry are platonic.

Louis is absentmindedly tracing the dotted line of his paper airplane tattoo with his finger when Harry directs his next question to Niall. “Where’s Ellie?”

“She picked Avery up from preschool since I had to work late. She dropped her off at the babysitters.” Checking his phone, he continues. “She’ll be here soon.” 

“You’ll love her,” Harry gushes to Louis. “So sweet, so good with Avery.” Harry’s babbling and for once Louis isn’t amused. He’s actually confused as hell. The alcohol shouldn’t be messing with his brain this quick, but he can’t figure out what’s going on. He decides she must be Ed’s girlfriend; the group of friends clearly tighter than Louis initially thought.

Niall looks like he is about to respond when the lights dim and Ed steps onto the stage. Louis is incredibly impressed by Ed’s talent, and it’s clear that the rest of the bar feels the same. He’s sung nearly his whole set by the time a pretty, petite blonde walks up to the table. 

Louis’ certain he’s hallucinating when she leans over and kisses Niall. Louis’ had a few beers, but is still cognizant enough to know that men with fiancés don’t kiss random women when said fiancé is sitting across the table. He sits through the end of Ed’s set observing the rest of the table. Niall’s got his arm around her and Harry buys her a drink. Louis has never been more confused in his life.

When the lights finally come back up and the applause has stopped, Louis’ still trying to figure out what in the world is going on. Apparently, Niall realizes his unease and quickly introduces her to the group.

“This is Ellie.” Niall says, giving the blonde another hug. “Louis and Liam, Harry’s friends.” He says gesturing to the two men. Ellie smiles and waves to them. 

“Did Avery do okay with the drop off?” Niall asks as Ellie turns back to face him.

Ellie nods. “She had a great day at school.” Ellie responds, smiling. “She made all the kids practice holding their breath on the playground today.” Niall shakes his head as Ellie explains. “We’ll be going scuba diving while we are in Aruba. She didn’t quite get the concept so Niall explained that we would be staying underwater to see fish. She’s convinced we won’t be able to hold our breath for that long, so now she has us ‘practicing’ all the time.”

Everyone laughs, and Louis’ brain feels all jumbled as he trying to fit the pieces of this bizarre puzzle together. 

“One week, baby.” Niall says, leaning over to give Ellie a quick peck. 

“Wait.” Louis says, putting one finger in the air. His head is spinning from more than just the alcohol. “You’re dating her?” He looks at Niall expectantly.

“Well, technically I’m engaged to her.” Niall says, grabbing her hand, pulling her knuckles to his mouth for a quick kiss. 

“So. You’re Avery’s mom?” Louis can hear the slight tone of disbelief in his voice as soon as it comes out of his mouth.

 _Tact,_ Louis scolds his intoxicated brain. _That’s a thing._

Ellie’s smile doesn’t waver though. “Step mom, almost.” 

“Oh.” Louis isn’t quite sure what to do with this information.

Luckily Liam’s brain seems to be catching on quicker than Louis. “So Harry’s not dating anyone?”

Harry lifts his head at the sound of his name. “Me?” He looks confused. “No.”

Liam looks at Louis, raising an eyebrow. “That’s interesting, isn’t it, Louis?”

Louis shoots Liam a look and downs his entire beer before turning to Harry. “Wanna dance?” He’s thankful the DJ at the bar has put on dance music since Ed’s set ended. 

Harry’s eyebrows rise practically to his forehead, but he quickly sticks out hand. “Yeah.” He says, visibly swallowing. “Yeah, let’s go.” Louis quickly grabs on and pulls Harry to the dance floor. Once Harry is on his feet, Louis can feel him beginning to wobble.

“How many shots did you have Harry?” Louis jokes as he steadies the boy before they continue.

“Gotta keep up with Niall.” Harry says, shrugging. 

Once they find a spot amongst all the other dancers, Harry brings Louis close to him, pushing their chests together, resting his arms on Louis’ shoulders, and connecting his hands around his neck. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t dating Niall?” Louis blurts out after a few minutes. He can feel Harry’s loud laughs against his chest before he looks up to his face.

“What?” Harry looks amused and utterly confused. “I didn't think that was something I needed to clarify?” The man is clearly intoxicated and honestly looks completely taken off guard at Louis’ comment. 

“You just seemed very,” Louis pauses trying to find the right word. “coupley.” Harry frowns. “You brushed the crumbs off his mouth.” And great, now Louis seems like a complete creep.

Harry takes it in stride though. “Is that why you became so standoffish?” It’s like he’s finally solved the mystery, and the end result is Harry’s dimply smile. “Louis, that’s adorable.”

Louis blushes at that. “You were very confusing.” He demands. “So many mixed signals.” 

“Is this a mixed signal?” Harry says, voice dropping suddenly. The pair had been swaying to the beat of the music, but suddenly Harry’s pulled Louis impossibly close. Brushing Louis’ sweaty hair off his forehead he leans in and kisses him. Harry’s lips are a bit chapped and Louis is certain his mouth tastes like alcohol. Quite honestly, the kiss should be disgusting. 

Louis’ brain doesn’t seem to understand that though. He lets Harry kiss him, and he enjoys it. Harry smells like cinnamon, Louis honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he has some special Christmas cologne that he wears. 

Eventually Harry releases Louis, earning a whine from Louis at their separation. Louis lays his head on Harry's chest, the pair dancing in silence for a few moments before Harry speaks again, whispering in his ear.

“You want to know why your airplane tattoo is my favorite?” Louis only nods in response. Harry reaches his hand up and puts it down his own shirt, pulling out a chain. “Guess great minds think alike.” He jokes, showing Louis the airplane charm that is dangling from the chain around his neck. 

Louis nuzzles his neck into the crevice under Harry’s jaw, noticing the distinct height distance between them. He arches his neck up, and his lips easily find Harry’s again. 

“Lou.” A voice cuts off the kiss. Determined he’s going to murder whoever is interrupting, he turns his head and is face to face with Liam. “I’ve got to pick up Zayn.” He taps at his watch. “We’ve gotta go.”

Louis can see the moment Harry’s entire face drops at Liam’s words. It’s sad and sickeningly endearing. Louis nods, pulling Harry along back towards their table. Once he’s deposited an unstable Harry into his seat, he squeezes himself in between Harry’s thighs. 

“So, can I like, text you?” Harry is tripping over his words. Drunk Harry is turning out to be one of Louis’ favorite versions of him. 

“I would be incredibly offended if you didn’t.” Louis replies truthfully as Liam pulls him away from the table.

“Wait,” Harry whines. “I don’t have your number.”

“I’ll text you tomorrow.” Louis promises as he is swept from Harry’s view.

Liam waits till they are in the car before he starts the questioning. “So, Harry?”

“Fuck off, Payno.” Louis warns, throwing his arm over his eyes. “I’m in deep already.” Louis admits softly a few minutes later.

“Don’t worry,” Liam consoles. “I’m pretty sure he is too.”

~

It takes Harry all of 12 seconds to text Louis back the next morning. Louis’ still working off his hangover and Harry’s at a spin class. In the week that he’s known Harry that seems like actually appropriate hangover behavior for him. The duo text all day, mostly Louis complaining about his headache, and Harry giving him ridiculous hangover remedies. 

It isn’t until late Saturday night when Louis is feeling human again, that he decides to work up the nerve to call Harry.

Harry answers on the 2nd ring.

“I was wondering when I would hear from you.”

Louis laughs. “I’ve literally been texting you all day.”

“Hearing your voice is much better though.” Harry pauses. “So I had fun last night.”

“It was fun indeed. You’re a marvelous dancer.” Louis teases. 

“You throw some mad shapes yourself.” 

“Would you like to do it again sometime.” Louis asks nervously. It’s been awhile since he’s asked anyone out. ‘Maybe with dinner beforehand?” He’s glad Harry can’t see how his hands are shaking. 

“You know what I’d love to do?”

Louis feels himself relaxing at Harry’s voice. “What would you love to do, Harry?”

“So, I’ve got this Christmas check list.” Harry’s voice is high, like it gets when he’s excited. 

Louis pauses for a minute. “Harry that’s strange.”

“No, no no.” Harry pouts, Louis is sure his lower lip is sticking out and he’s offended that he doesn’t get to see it in person. “Dallas is offering about a million Christmassy activities this year, and no one will come with me to any of them. Even Avery has given up on me.”

Louis laughs. “You know it’s bad when the four year old refuses to tag along.”

“Is that a no?”

Louis sighs, he doesn’t think he’ll ever say no to Harry. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Louis settles back into the couch, as Harry gushes about the parades and events he’s wanting to attend. He’s certain he’s just signed himself up for an adventure of a December. 

~

Louis wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting when Harry picked him up for their first official date the following Tuesday evening. Even when they pull up to the Galleria Mall, Louis is still confused. It isn’t until Harry is guiding him to the bottom floor that he realizes Harry’s plan.

“Harry.” Louis says, trying to sound calm. “Ice skating?”

Harry turns around from where he had been paying the attendant for their skates. “I bring Avery ice skating every year at Christmas time. It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” He says, gesturing to the decorations around him. There is probably a 30-foot Christmas tree at the entrance of the ice skating rink, which seems a bit excessive for Louis. 

“Just out of curiosity, why didn’t you bring Avery this year?” Louis asks, as he sits down on a bench.

Harry sits next to him, flashing him a smile as he eagerly pulls off his shoes. “Oh I already did.”

“And you just didn’t get enough adventure then?” Louis asks, slowly untying his shoes.

Harry’s smile fades slightly. “Do you not want to do this?”

Louis fakes a smile, murmuring. “Not exactly the best ice skater.” 

“Not to worry, I’ve got you.” Harry says, patting Louis’ shoulder before going to put their shoes and other belongings in their rented locker.

Ten minutes later Louis is certain that he has every right to be worried.

“Harry, you’re just as bad at ice skating as me.” Louis says, clutching the railing. A five year old skates past them, just as Harry slips again. He’s able to catch himself before he falls completely though.

“So,” Harry begins. “When I’m with Avery I get her a walker.” Louis isn’t sure if Harry’s cheeks are pink due to the cold or from embarrassment. Either way, it’s adorable.

“You use a walker?” Louis deadpans.

“She holds on to the front bar, and I kind of hold onto the back?” Harry explains, looking down. 

Louis shakes his head as he continues to pull himself along. “Do you actually enjoy ice skating?”

Harry shakes his head fervently. “Yes, I do.” He gets brave and pulls off the wall and grabs onto Louis’ hand so they are skating beside each other. “And I’m really happy to be here with you.”

Louis laughs at Harry’s sincerity. “Harry, you are one of a kind.” Louis squeezes his hand. “And I’m so happy that I found you.” 

Louis is certain Harry is blushing now, but he figures his own cheeks are turning pink as well, so he doesn’t say anything. 

“Alright.” Louis finally breaks the silence. “Let’s give these skates a run for their money.” He turns to Harry who looks surprised. “I bet we can make it one lap around the rink without falling.”

They can’t. 

But it doesn’t matter because every time they fall into a heap of jumbled limbs, Louis’ certain Harry is taking one more step into his heart.

After their 30-minute skate time is up, the duo is shivering so Louis grabs them hot chocolates while Harry returns their skates. Harry grabs Louis’ hand and slots his fingers between Louis’, taking a sip of hot chocolate before sighing in content. Louis is just trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach in check. 

“We can walk around the mall before getting a bite to eat?” Harry suggests. Louis nods and the pair starts walking. Harry is commenting on different decorations that have been hung, while Louis quietly sips on his hot chocolate. 

“Let’s play 20 questions.” Harry says after a moment of silence.

“20 questions, really Harry?” Louis looks at him doubtfully.

“Yes, Lou.” Louis chooses to ignore the way his stomach flips excitedly at the nickname. “How else do you expect to get to know each other?”

“I don’t know. Just, talking to one another?”

“This will be way more fun. I’ll go first, give you something easy.” Harry’s got a sparkle in his eye that’s contagious. “What’s your favorite thing to do in Dallas?”

Louis looks at Harry unimpressed. “That’s the ground breaking information you have to learn about me?” Harry nods, unwavering, so Louis answers. “I guess I like uptown, it’s just got such a modern feel. It reminds me a lot of Houston, where I grew up. They’ve got decent restaurants too. I went to one with Liam and Zayn last Valentine’s Day called Stackhouse that had this awesome rooftop sitting area. We could see the whole city.”

“You went on a date with a couple on Valentine’s Day?”

“That’s all you got out of that?” Louis asks. “They never celebrate the holiday in the traditional sense, think it’s all ridiculous and what not. And who was I to pass up the opportunity to not be alone on Valentine’s?”

Harry smiles softly at Louis’ words. “I didn’t have a date on Valentine’s this year either.”

Louis shrugs. “Anyway. It’s my turn. Tell me about your family.”

“That’s not a question, Louis.” 

Louis rolls his eyes before speaking. “Did you grow up in Dallas, Harry?”

Harry smiles before shaking his head. “No. I grew up kind of all over the place.” Louis tilts his head in confusion. “My dad’s in the navy, a ship captain.” Harry explains. “So I was born when my dad was stationed in Orlando, but we moved around constantly my first couple of years.”

“That must have been tough.” Louis comments.

Harry shrugs. “I don’t really remember most of it.” Louis nods. “The first place I remember living is Hawaii. We lived there till I was 7.”

Louis whistles. “I would have begged to never leave.”

“I didn’t want too,” Harry admits. “But then we moved to South Carolina and I met Niall so it was worth it.” Harry smiles. “We stayed in Charleston till I was 15. That’s when we moved here.” 

“Man, you really had a bit of a beach life, didn’t you?”

“Says the guy who grew up in Houston.” Harry teases. “My sister moved to Dallas first after she graduated high school, and then my whole family kind of followed after her.” He pauses. “What about you? Did your family move here from Houston?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nope. My whole family is still there. I’m the oldest kid by far, all the rest still live at home.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Lots.” Harry laughs. “Five sisters and a brother.”

“Wow. You seem to be a big family guy though. What made you come to Dallas?”

Louis shrugs. “Job market.” Harry nods in sympathy. “My step dad had some connections in Dallas and it just worked out.” He tries not to sound bitter, but he's pretty sure he fails.

“Do you ever wish you could move back to Houston? It’s beautiful down there.”

“I mean I enjoy living in Dallas.” Louis says, trying to avoid the question.

“But are you happy here?”

Well, shit. Harry doesn’t waste anytime getting down to business.

“I miss my family.” Louis admits simply with a shrug. “The little ones are still growing up, and it’s hard only seeing them on birthdays and Christmas. My plan was to always move back to Houston, still is I guess." Louis doesn't really want Harry thinking he's crazy so he tries to sound positive. "At first it was difficult being here and not knowing anyone, but I’ve met some great people. Liam is in the trenches with me at work.” Harry laughs. “And his boyfriend, Zayn, is my tattoo artist and best friend.”

Harry nods, recalling their conversation from the bar. “Sounds like you’ve got a good support system here now.”

“They’re great, they just aren’t family. You know?”

Harry nods in sympathy and Louis is frantic to find a way to change the subject. 

“So how did you meet Niall?” Louis stumbles over his words, wanting to focus on Harry for a minute. He’s not used to being this vulnerable with people he doesn’t consider close friends. Although he’s starting to realize with startling clarity that Harry doesn’t really fit into that category anymore. 

“Niall’s a navy brat too.” Harry says, swinging his and Louis’ intertwined hands. “We lived on the base together for years in South Carolina.” He takes a sip of his drink before continuing. “Like I said, my family moved to Dallas a year or so after my sister did. My dad got transferred to the naval base in Forth Worth when I was 15, and Niall moved out here for college. We were roommates at UT Dallas when his girlfriend got pregnant when we were sophomores. Avery was born and her mom pretty much abandoned them.”

Louis voices his unbelief. 

“I mean, we were 20 and terrified, it’s hard to blame her for feeling overwhelmed.” Harry explains. “Anyway, Niall and I moved out of our dorm into an apartment after our sophomore year. I helped him raise Avery so that we could both still go to class.” Harry says nonchalantly.

“That’s huge, Harry.” Louis can see Harry getting bashful. 

“I mean, I’d do anything for Niall.” Harry says simply. “I wouldn’t have been a very good god father if I had let Niall try and parent Avery by himself.”

“I bet he would have figured it out.” 

“Niall’s parents still live on the Navy base out in South Carolina. His mom was out here for a couple months when she was first born, but other than that, Niall’s pretty much done it all.”

“With your help.” Louis adds. 

“Yeah.” Harry shrugs. “Avery’s really special to me. I’m watching her while Ellie and Niall go on their honey moon next week.”

“I’m glad she has someone familiar to stay with during their trip.”

“Ever since they got engaged, Avery’s been spending extra time with me, just to get her used to a week without them.”

“I’m sure it’ll go great.” Harry nods, his cheeks suddenly pinkening as he bites his lip. “What’s up?” Louis asks, curious about Harry’s sudden change in demeanor.

Harry lets a long breath out. “I’ve got one more question for you.” Louis smiles and motions for him to continue. “It’s a weird one.” Harry warns. “I just, I feel like I’ve known you forever—and please tell me if I’m completely off base, but-”

“Harry.” Louis says kindly.

“So, I don’t exactly have a date to the wedding.” Louis takes in a sharp breath, as Harry’s words sink in.

“I know it is weird and sudden and strange.” Harry says quickly, eyes fluttering around as he tries to back track. “Can you please forget that I ever—“

“Harry.”

“Because I don’t want to mess this—“ 

“Harry.” Louis says a bit louder, causing Harry to finally stop rambling. He looks up from the wall he had been staring at and makes eye contact with Louis as he continues. “That wasn’t a question.”

Harry’s mouth instantly forms into a smile. Louis’s heart is racing, because he knows Harry’s request is insane. No one asks someone on a first date to accompany them to a wedding the following weekend.

But staring into Harry’s wide green eyes and seeing his dimple timidly pop out, Louis is certain he’d go to the moon for this man. No questions asked.

“Louis Tomlinson, would you please be my date to Niall and Ellie’s wedding?”

“Yes.” Louis responds too quickly.

“I mean, I’m the best man, and I kind of have to take care of Avery, but.” Harry pauses. “I’d really hate to miss out on an opportunity to dance with you again.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’d really hate to miss out on an opportunity to see you in tight trousers again.” Harry blushes and Louis really shouldn’t be this endeared by Harry. 

As they continue their stroll and eat dinner all Louis can think is _HarryHarryHarry._ He’s beautiful and smart, and absolutely wonderful. And for some strange reason he’s decided he wants Louis. Harry takes Louis home, and kisses him like a perfect gentleman on his doorstep. Louis wants to invite him in, but Harry quickly excuses himself before he can ask.

Louis feels like he’s in a bubble or some kind of dream. 

Harry is the perfect guy.

He’s just hoping the bubble doesn’t pop. 

~

The wedding is beautiful. Ellie is gorgeous and Avery skips down the aisle, throwing yellow petals as she passes by. Louis feels guilty because he spends most of the ceremony staring at Harry. He’s standing next to Niall, the smile never leaving his face. 

The ceremony is quick, and soon Ellie is officially a Horan. It is weird being Harry’s date because the only people he knows at the wedding are in the wedding party. He spends a good portion of the evening alone, which he expected. Harry’s being pulled in 100 different directions; Louis’ head is spinning just thinking of all of Harry’s responsibilities. 

Harry does stop by the table Louis is sitting at briefly about half way through the night. Louis compliments Harry on the wedding decorations around the room that he knows Harry designed and arranged. Harry blushes, reminds Louis that he owes him a dance, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before he is called off to make his best man speech.

It isn’t until Niall and Ellie leave for the airport that Harry seems to calm down. Most of the guests have left, and the ones left behind are cleaning up. Avery has fallen asleep, being held by Niall’s mother. His parents are staying in a hotel tonight in Dallas and then flying back out to South Carolina tomorrow, so they spent most of the wedding watching her, soaking in as much grandparent time as possible. 

Louis is put to work by the wedding planner to gather all the candles from the tables and put them in boxes. There’s music playing and Louis is humming to himself when Harry comes up behind him, putting his hands around his waist.

“Is this a good time for that dance?” Harry murmurs softly into Louis’ ear, kissing his neck. Louis turns around in Harry’s arms and puts his hands around Harry’s neck. He can feel Harry pulling him in closer as they begin to sway to the soft music. It’s sweet and makes the entire lonely evening worth it for Louis. 

“Sorry, I’ve been so MIA.” Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ neck. This causes goose bumps to break out all over Louis’ body. Ever since their first official date ended with a simple kiss, Louis has been telling himself that Harry must like to move slowly. Louis can do slow, however, tonight is convincing Louis that maybe Harry just needed some time to warm up.

“You’re here now.” Louis says. Bringing him in closer, Louis feels Harry exhale heavily. Louis lifts his head and connects his mouth to Harry’s softly. He can feel Harry’s hands drifting lower on his back, which causes Louis to grip onto the back of Harry’s neck tighter and press their bodies even closer together. 

The music is eventually cut off, causing Louis to raise his head. Harry meets his eyes and murmurs to Louis. “Can you take Avery and me home?” Louis only nods in response as he pushes up on his tiptoes to peck Harry once more. 

He helps Harry gather Avery and the leftover wedding decorations, before they pile into Louis’ car. The ride is silent, Harry holding Louis’ hand over the console the entire way. Once they arrive at Harry’s apartment, Louis isn’t sure what to do. He isn’t quite certain if Harry just wanted a ride or something more, so he offers to carry some of Harry’s bags in as Harry carries Avery. 

While Harry takes Avery to the bedroom, Louis sets his jacket on a chair and begins taking off his tie. He’s sitting on the couch when Harry finally comes back in.

“Sorry, she was wiped.” Harry says, sinking down into the couch next to him. “Thanks for driving us home.” Harry yawns. “I’m pretty exhausted too.” He says, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You’ve had a long day.” Louis laments, getting onto his knees. “Turn around.” Harry looks at him questioningly, but he turns to face the wall. Louis immediately begins massaging his back. Harry sinks into his touch.

“You’re the best.” He murmurs, groaning softly as Louis kneads his shoulder extra hard. “Exactly what I needed.” He turns and quickly kisses Louis’ knuckle on his shoulder.

Louis takes that as permission to continue the massage. He pushes his hands down Harry’s back, leaning in to kiss Harry’s neck. He’s pushing his palms into Harry’s lower back when Harry turns his whole body around, and connects his lips to Louis’.

The kiss quickly becomes passionate and urgent, like they can’t get enough. Louis pushes Harry back onto the couch, looming over him. They stare at each other for a moment, before Harry crashes his lips back into Louis’. The intensity is almost bruising. Harry presses his whole body up against Louis’, seemingly wanting to get as close to him as possible. 

Louis wants to explore every inch of Harry’s body with his tongue, and judging by the way Harry is subtly rolling his hips into Louis, he’s hoping Harry feels the same. Louis plants one of his hands firmly next to Harry’s head on the couch; the other slowly makes its way to the bottom of Harry’s shirt, fingers brushing the skin right above the top of his trousers. 

Harry’s arms have been wrapped around Louis’s neck, drawing his closer. Harry starts to move them south, until they end up resting on Louis’ bum. Cupping each cheek, Harry gives a light squeeze, which causes Louis to involuntarily grind into Harry hard.

Louis can hear Harry take in a sharp gasp of breath at the sudden pressure on his cock. He hadn’t wanted to assume anything would happen on this date, partly because of Avery’s presence but also because of how timid Harry had seemed when they ended their first date. 

Timid Harry is long gone. His lips leave Louis’ mouth, and start littering kisses up and down his neck now. Louis arches his head to give Harry more access, and he can instantly feel Harry start to suck a bruise on his collarbone. When Harry finally releases him, Louis pulls himself up. Sitting directly on Harry’s crotch now, he rubs his clothed crotch against Harry’s rhythmically. Harry grabs Louis’ hand, seemingly looking for something to ground him. He’s squeezing Louis’ hand in rhythm with Louis’ movements; Harry starts whining as the sensation becomes too strong for his body to ignore. 

Louis is bringing his hands to the front of Harry’s trousers, slowly inching his fingers past Harry’s waistband, when he can feel Harry tense. Louis’ hands immediately freeze, unsure of what’s occurring. The hand squeezes stop, and all he can hear are the sounds of their panting and the blood pounding in his own ears. Harry pushes himself up on his elbows, inching his way towards the edge of the couch. Once Louis understands what Harry’s doing he immediately jumps off of Harry. Louis is sitting on one corner of the couch; Harry curled up in the other. Louis can’t discern the look Harry’s giving him and it’s terrifying. 

“I can’t do this.” Harry finally mutters, a look of confusion and utter embarrassment mixed on his face. He’s pulled his knees to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible on the couch. 

“What?” Louis gapes at him, unsure of how to respond. “Did I do something wrong?” If he’s managed to hurt Harry, he’ll never forgive himself.

“No.” Harry says quickly. “No, no. I just—you should probably go.”

Staring at him for a few seconds longer, Harry refuses to make eye contact. Biting his lip, Louis nods and gets up. He puts his shoes on and throws his jacket over his shoulder, feeling Harry’s unsettling presence behind him the whole time. 

“So. Call me, I guess?” Louis asks nervously at the door. He has no clue what is going on, but it’s clear from Harry’s face that he won’t be getting answers tonight.

Harry nods, and Louis can see from the way he’s biting his lip that he’s trying not to cry and Louis’ just so confused. Harry’s the one who stopped them, not the other way around.

“Alright.” Louis’ not even sure if he can hug Harry goodnight, he looks like a terrified deer, that any sudden moves will cause him to bolt. Turns out, he didn’t need to know because Harry’s shutting the door before he can even get another word out.

The bubble has popped.

~  
Louis is man enough to admit that he misses Harry.

He knows that he crossed a line; he’s just not sure what it is. He is certain though, that Harry has to be the one to reach out to him first. So Louis has been trying to keep himself busy. He spent all day Sunday at the tattoo shop with Zayn, and then went out to dinner with Liam Sunday night. He’d been kept preoccupied all day Monday with work, and is planning to do the same on Tuesday.

He’s standing in his closet on Tuesday morning trying to decide what tie to wear when his phone starts ringing. He’d probably have bet a million dollars that it wouldn’t be Harry. Maybe it’s good he isn’t a gambling man, because when he picks up his phone Harry is on the caller ID.

Taking a deep breath in, Louis sits on the bed and accepts the call. He doesn’t even get a word out before Harry starts speaking. 

“Louis?” He sounds stressed. “Listen, I know I should have called before now, and I was planning on it. I have lots of things to say to you.” He pauses. “But, Avery’s sick.” Louis’ heart drops. “I got a call from her preschool yesterday afternoon that she was running a fever. It still hasn’t broken.” Louis can hear her sweet little cries in the background. “She’s so warm, Lou.”

“Calm down.” Louis says. “Take a deep breath. This isn’t the first time she’s been sick.” Louis’ only assuming. “I’ve got a bunch of little sisters, kids just get sick.” Harry murmurs something Louis can’t quite understand. “Do you, want me to come over? Maybe I can help?”

“Oh, Louis.” Harry voice cracks. “I’m—yes.” 

Louis drives over to Harry’s; trying very hard to not remember what happened the last time he was there. He busies himself calling in to work, citing a family emergency. (Avery is basically Harry’s family, and Harry is Louis’…something. It all works out.)

“Thank you so much for coming.” Harry says when he answers the door. He looks exhausted, dark circles under his eyes. “She’s in my bedroom.”

“Do you have any Children’s Tylenol?” Louis asks as they walk through the hallway. 

Harry nods. “I’ve been giving her some every couple of hours. It’s not helping.”

They reach Harry’s door and Louis takes a sharp gasp. Avery looks so little in the big bed, curled up on one side. She soaked in sweat, face bright red, but he can see her shivering from the door.

“Hi, sweet girl.” Louis says, approaching the bed slowly. “Do you remember me from Harry’s donut shop? Or your daddy’s wedding?”

Avery’s eyes are glassy, not focusing on anything. She nods nonetheless though. “You’ve got eyes like mine.”

Louis laughs softly. “You’re right.” He sits down on the bed next to her. “You aren’t feeling very good are you?” She shakes her head. “Harry’s been trying to help you get better, I was thinking maybe he should give you a bath.” He turns around and Harry nods, heading towards the bathroom. “That’d be nice, right?”

Avery nods, raising her arms to Louis. Louis picks her up, and carries her to the bathroom where Harry is already running the water.

“Make it lukewarm.” Louis says. “The cooler temperature might help Avery’s body lower her own.” Harry nods, adjusting the temperature. “You should probably get in with her.” Louis explains. “I don’t think she’s lucid enough to sit by herself.”

Harry strips Avery of her clothes before he removes his own down to his boxers before lowering himself into the tub. Louis hands him Avery, who clings to Harry in the water, wrapping her arms around his neck, chest to chest. Harry rubs her back as Louis starts washing her with a cloth. 

The room is quiet, except for Avery’s occasional whimper. Harry starts humming to soothe her. As Louis pours water over her to cool her body, he can’t help but admire how calm Harry is with her. It’s a huge change from the panicked Harry on the phone earlier. 

“I think she fell asleep.” Harry says softly.

“She’s probably exhausted.” Louis comments, pulling the plug to drain the tub. 

“She’s been so restless. She didn’t sleep all night.”

“Which means you didn’t either.” Louis reminds him. “You should both go get in bed.” 

Harry yawns. “I could go for a nap.” He admits.

Louis grabs a towel from the closet. “Do you think that you can stand up with her?” Harry nods, carefully lifting himself from the tub, taking the towel and wrapping it around Avery’s back. 

“I’m going to go get her dressed.” Harry says, moving into the bedroom. Louis does not stare at Harry walking away in his wet, tight boxers. He absolutely does not. And it certainly doesn’t make him weak at the knees.

Louis grips the counter top to steady himself and nods. “I’ll clean up in here.” After picking up the extra towels on the floor and throwing Harry and Avery’s clothes in the laundry basket, he walks out into the bedroom.

Harry and Avery are both passed out in the bed. Harry’s propped up against the headboard, Avery still clinging to his chest like before. She looks much more comfortable, like maybe she is finally getting the rest she needs to kick this virus. Harry looks pretty content too, mouth slightly open, hands slack on Avery’s back.

Louis quietly leaves the room and heads to the living room. He isn’t quite sure what to do. Harry had said he wanted to talk, and Louis certainly wants some answers. However, he also didn’t plan on spending the day on Harry’s couch. He watches a few episodes of daytime TV to pass the time but quickly becomes bored.

Deciding he can’t make it through another episode of Judge Judy, he makes his way into the kitchen instead. He’s not entirely sure why he came in there. He’s good at caring for sick people, not cooking for them. He looks in the cabinets finding Harry’s stock of tea bags. Quickly putting the kettle on, Louis looks around for any food he might be able to cook for the sleeping beauties in the other room. 

Deciding that he can’t possibly mess up Ramen noodles, he puts another pot on the stove to begin boiling water. He’s got everything under control until the kettles whistling and the water on the stove is overflowing at the same time. His brain can’t decide what to do first and it’s like he’s frozen. 

“What in the world?” Louis spins around at the sound of Harry’s sleep raspy voice. The man has put on sweat pants, and is rubbing one eye as he stares at Louis in disbelief. Louis gives a cheeky smile before turning back around.

“Aren’t you going to come help me?” He calls out over his shoulder. Harry chuckles and joins Louis at the stove, quickly turning down the stove, stirring the noodles. Louis takes the kettle off, pouring the boiling water into two mugs. 

“What kind of tea do you want?” Louis asks, putting a green tea bag into his own mug. 

“Hot chocolate, if you can find it.” Harry calls out, gesturing to the rain outside. “It seems like the perfect kind of day.”

Louis goes back into Harry’s pantry to find the hot chocolate mix while Harry drains the pasta in the sink. He’s pouring the noodles into two bowls while Louis stirs the chocolate mix into water. They meet at the table and sit down across from each other. The only noise in the room is their silverware clanking against the bowls. 

“Avery okay?” Louis finally asks to break the silence. 

“She’s sleeping. I think her fever is dropping.” Harry nods. “Thanks for that. Niall would have killed me if his daughter ended up in the hospital on my watch.”

“Kids just get sick, Harry.” Louis argues. “She would have been fine, you would have figured out what to do.” 

“You were so calm.” Harry says, almost jealously. 

“I hadn’t been kept up all night. Any one would have been panicking in your position.”

“Maybe.” Harry’s quiet for a moment before continuing. “Listen, about Saturday night.” Harry pauses, as if he’s unsure about how to continue. Louis isn’t going to help him out this time. He wants Harry to explain exactly what happened.

“I shouldn’t have invited you over.” Harry begins; Louis tries not to visibly flinch at his words. “Not that I didn’t want too,” he continues quickly. “But because I had Avery with me.”

Louis nods. “I can understand that.” 

“I just, I think I could really like you, Louis.” Harry finally blurts out. “We were just moving way too fast. I didn’t want to mess anything up.” He shrugs. “It’s happened before and I panicked. I just want to do this properly.”

“So, you decided the best plan of action was to kick me out and make me feel like an idiot? Like I had taken advantage of you?” Louis is trying not to raise his voice, but he’s hurt and confused. “Because that makes absolutely no sense.”

Harry sighs. “Louis, I’m really sorry.” He’s biting his lip and fidgeting in his seat. “I never wanted you to think any of that.” He juts out his lower lip and stares at the floor. Louis decides he’s ready to put Harry out of his misery, even if he thinks he might deserve a bit more. (Louis had to wait three days for goodness sake!)

“I'm sorry too.” Louis pauses. “If you had told me you wanted to take it slow I would have been perfectly fine just making out all evening.” Harry’s mouth drops open. “Your lips are perfect, Harry.” At that Harry blushes. 

“Are you saying- do you still want to be with me?”

Louis hopes the look he gives to Harry implies that he thinks Harry is an idiot. “Harry, of course I do.” 

It’s been three days since Louis’ seen Harry’s dimples, three days too long in his opinion. They appear at Louis’ words though, and Louis just has to kiss them. Making his way to Harry’s side of the table, he gives Harry a quick kiss on his left cheek, sticking his tongue right into the dimple. That action only causes Harry to laugh, which makes the dimple deepen. 

Pulling back, Louis catches Harry’s gaze. Harry quickly wraps his hand around Louis’ neck and pulls him in. “Finally.” Louis mutters before their lips meet. Harry’s laughing into the kiss, and it’s a bit ridiculous but Louis’ certain this is his favorite Harry kiss so far.

Harry stands up, and pulls on Louis’ hand, dragging him to the couch so they can kiss more properly. Once they reach the couch Harry pushes Louis onto it first, following close behind, practically straddling Louis’ lap. He’s certainly not complaining.

Harry is intoxicating for Louis. Everything about him is a new treasure that needs to be discovered. Louis keeps his hands above the waist this time, and Harry never pulls away. Harry’s got plenty of skin for Louis to discover up there anyway. Now that Louis and Harry are on the same page, Harry’s confidence seems to appear out of nowhere. He’s suddenly sucking and pulling on Louis’ lips only to break away and bite down on Louis’ neck. Louis would be lying if he were to say his dick has made it through the exchange unaffected. Harry’s just finished sucking a bruise that Louis is going to have to find a shirt to cover up to wear tomorrow, when Louis pushes him away gently.

“Okay?” Harry whispers breathily into Louis’ ear.

Louis nods, allowing Harry to rest his head on his shoulder. “Just need a bit of a break.”

“I’m sorry I’m making everything difficult.” Harry says, and Louis can hear the shame in his voice.

“No.” Louis’ voice is firm. “You are perfect. You have standards, and I don’t want you to break them because you think it’s what I want.” He can feel Harry smiling against his neck. “But we should probably stop for now.”

Harry nods, and peels himself off of Louis, settling himself on the couch. 

“You don’t have to be _that_ far away.” Louis teases, quickly pulling Harry towards him. Harry settles in between Louis’ legs, resting his head on his chest. “Good?”

Harry nods. “Perfect.”

(And if they lay like that for hours, Louis stroking Harry’s back while Harry rubs his hand across Louis’ chest…well, they had three days of affection to make up for. Louis dares anyone to call them out.)

~

“You’re making me feel lazy.” Louis whines into the phone. “You’ve planned every date so far.”

Lou.” Louis can hear the disinterest in his voice. “This is your birthday date.” He sounds exasperated, like Louis should be able to figure this sort of thing out. “You can’t plan your own birthday.”

“Can I make a request at least?” Harry makes a sound of affirmation. “No ice skating, I’m still sore.”

“You loved ice skating.” Harry protests.

“I loved ice skating with you.” Louis corrects. “The next time you get on me on ice skates will be next Christmas when we take Avery, not a moment before.” A comfortable silence passes over the conversation as Louis takes in the words he just spoke.

He just inserted himself into Harry’s life a year from now. It’s scary and incredibly exciting. Judging by the way Harry’s breath hitches, he must agree.

“Just make sure we have fun, okay?” Louis says, trying to get the conversation back on track. “I’m flying to Houston tomorrow, and I’ll be stuck with my family for the next five days. I need some fun memories to get me through it.”

“You love your family though.” 

“You’re right, I do.” Louis admits. “Five days with the troops in one house is a long time though, just wait until you meet them.” And again, Louis isn’t sure if it’s a good thing that he’s this comfortable with Harry taking over his life so quickly.

“I’m sure they’ll be great.” Harry pauses. “Now, I’ll see you at 5, okay? Get on the 4:53 train towards downtown."

“You aren’t going to give me any hints at all?” 

“We’re going somewhere the train can take us.” Harry laughs. “That’s all you get.”

The train shows up right on time, and Louis’ happy to find two seats together. It’s unusually crowded for a Thursday afternoon, but he doesn’t give much thought to it. The train arrives at Harry’s stop a few minutes later. 

Louis can see Harry trip as he climbs onto the train, frantically grabbing the handrail to steady himself. His cheeks are flushed from the cold, and he’s got an adorable blue jacket on over his standard outfit of black skinny jeans and boots. He breaks out into a grin when he sees Louis and makes his way down the aisle to his seat. He gives Louis a quick kiss before settling into the seat. 

“Happy Birthday, Lou.” Harry says excitedly.

Louis can feel his face flushing. “Not my birthday yet, Haz.” Louis reminds him.

“Well, I don’t get to see you tomorrow, so I have to pretend it’s today.” Harry replies, pouting slightly. “I’ve got an evening planned for us.” 

“Anything is going to be far more than I deserve. You’re too good to me.” Louis replies, snuggling into Harry’s side. Harry puts his arm around Louis and brings him closer to him, the duo content to cuddle the remainder of the ride downtown.

Once they exit the train, Louis immediately knows something is up. There are people everywhere. It’s a fun chaos they’ve been thrown into, everyone is happy and cheerful. 

“What is all this?” Louis asks, as Harry takes a hold of his hand.

“Do you remember the very first day we met?” Harry is doing his thing where he avoids answering the question so that he can tell a story. Louis humors him.

“Yes, I do. It was a good day.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “If you recall, I basically asked you on a date that day, and you pretty much ignored me.”

“I did no such thing.” Louis scoffs. “What are you even talking about?”

“I asked you to the Christmas parade.” Harry says simply. Louis’ eyes widen.

“The parade, I totally forgot about it this year.” Louis’ grinning, looking around. “It’s today isn’t it?”

Harry nods. “Happy birthday, babe.” Louis’ heart positively drops at the term of affection.

Louis doesn’t trust his voice to speak his affection, so he instead chooses to give Harry a kiss and squeeze his hand. 

“This is my favorite thing at Christmas time.”

Harry smiles. “Avery is here with her babysitter somewhere. It’s her favorite thing too.” 

“She could have come with us.” Louis spouts, starting to feel guilty. “That’s ridiculous for you to pay for a sitter.” He begins protesting.

“She’s already…complicated one date.” Harry says simply. “I love her to death, but she was not coming on another with us.” 

Harry drops the subject, immediately pulling Louis down the street to where several vendors had set up. “Are you hungry?”

“Starved.” Louis admits.

“Well, don’t eat too much.” Harry warns, as he pulls a five-dollar bill out of his wallet. “We have dinner plans.” Buying a hot pretzel and a water bottle, he hands the pretzel to Louis, who quickly pulls off a big chunk.

“I’m not even going to try to get any information out of you.”

“Good, because it wouldn’t work.”

The two roam the streets of downtown Dallas, trying to find a good spot to set up camp to watch the parade. They do end up running into Avery and her babysitter, a sweet young girl who looks absolutely exhausted trying to keep up with an over-sugared Avery. 

“She’s never had cotton candy before.” Harry says, as Avery bounces up and down beside them.

“And she never will again.” The babysitter says laughing. 

They exchange pleasantries, Avery tells a few longwinded stories to Louis about her week with Harry, and then Harry whisks them off down the street.

“We could have stayed with them,” Louis argues. 

“You’re right,” Harry agrees. “But I want you all to myself tonight.” 

And Louis can’t argue with that.

The parade is wonderful, as always. The hospital has tons of sponsors that really go all out with their floats. The children around them are elated and awestruck at each passing float. Louis is awestruck as well, but for an entirely different reason. Harry has become a child during the past hour and a half. A sweet, wide eyed, innocent looking child, full of excitement and absolute happiness. He gets even more excited than the children, especially when a Pixar float passes by.

“Toy Story.” Harry shouts excitedly. “Louis, they have so many characters. Look,” his eyes widen. “Woody and Bo Peep, they’re making out. I knew they would end up together. Removing Bo’s character from the third movie was the worst mistake Pixar has ever made. They belong together.” Louis wants to voice that he’s certain he and Harry belong together, but he keeps that sentiment to himself for now (he eventually shares it with Harry, and Harry admits that he’d had the same thought since the moment they met.). 

Louis is absolutely certain he’s never been happier with Harry, and that he’s never had a better birthday present. 

After the parade finally ends, Harry gathers Louis up, quickly walking to the Trolley stop that downtown Dallas provides. 

“It’s been ages since I’ve ridden the Trolley.” Louis remarks, as they get comfy on a bench. The trolley is open air, and it’s a bit chilly outside, but Harry is like Louis’ own personal heater and he’s never felt more comfortable. “Probably last Christmas when my sisters came to town.”

Harry nods. “Avery loves to come up here and ride this. Sometimes when I have to pick her up from nursery school we just come up here and ride it around for hours.” Louis’ certain he could hear Harry talk about Avery for hours. It’s sweet and adorable, just like Harry.

Harry finally pulls the wire, signaling that they want to get off. Louis doesn’t even realize what stop they are at, until he steps off the Trolley and looks up.

“Harry.” 

“Happy birthday, Lou.” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ arm and quickly dragging him towards the door of the restaurant. It’s Stackhouse, the restaurant Louis had mentioned on their first date.

“You are way to good to me.” Louis finally utters out. 

Harry shushes him, as they enter the restaurant, giving his name to the hostess. “I’d do anything to make this day special for you.”

They are quickly brought up to the rooftop. Since it’s December, the balcony is closed. The walls are made entirely out of glass though, so it’s easy to see the whole city. It’s long since grown dark, and all Louis can see for miles is the Dallas skyline. The lights are bright and vibrant, turning to look at Harry he’s certain that Harry’s eyes are even brighter. 

“This is perfect, Harry.” Louis smiles. 

They make pleasant small talk until their food arrives, and then Harry starts to fidget.

It isn’t super obvious at first, but Louis has definitely been able to notice Harry’s nervous tendencies.

“When are Niall and Ellie getting home?” Louis asks trying to focus Harry’s attention.

“Um, tomorrow night.” Harry is tapping his fingers on the table.

“Good, they’ll get to spend their first Christmas as a family together.” Harry nods, but doesn’t say anything else.

After Harry tears a third napkin to shreds, Louis puts his hand over Harry’s to calm him.

“Are you alright?” He asks gently. 

Harry blushes and nods his head. “Perfect.” He assures. “Just,” he pauses, pulling a small box from his back pocket. How he got it to fit in those tight jeans, Louis will never know. “Here,” He says, handing it over to Louis. “Happy birthday.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Louis stutters. “The day was my present, this dinner.” He gestures around.

“Just take it, please.” Harry’s smile is kind, but his tone still cares traces of uncertainty.

Louis takes the box and realizes it’s a jewelry box. Popping the lid open he takes a sudden gasp of air. 

“If you don’t like it, I guess we can find a way to return it.” Harry starts babbling. Louis puts a hand up to silence him before lowering his eyes back down to the box, fingering the jewelry delicately. Inside the box is a charm in the shape of Texas, a dotted line swirling from Houston to Dallas, indicated by two stars. Flipping it over he sees the inscription “never alone” in a fancy script.

“Put it on me, please?” He says, looking up at Harry, blinking rapidly. Harry nods his head quickly.

“Of course.” Louis can feel Harry’s hands shaking as he takes the necklace into his hands. Standing up, he goes behind Louis and drapes it around his neck. It takes him a few tries before the chain is secured around Louis’ neck. 

Once Harry is seated again and Louis has discretely dabbed at his eyes, Harry starts to explain. “I know how much you miss your family and your home.” Harry begins, earning a nod from Louis. “So, I just thought, you know, that I’d let you know that you’ve got people in Dallas that care about you too. You’ve got family here. You’re never alone.” 

Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling as he tries not to cry again. “Haz.” Is all he can utter out, before he reaches across the table, grabbing Harry’s hand.

“Don’t cry.” Harry jokes. “You’ll make me cry, and I’m not finished talking yet.” Louis raises his eyebrows as Harry reaches back into his pocket, pulling out a piece of crisp paper. Sliding it across the table wordlessly, Louis picks it up and unfolds it to read it. 

It’s STD testing results. 

Louis can’t help but be a bit shocked by this, although he tries not to let it show on his face. 

“I got myself tested the day after Niall’s wedding.” Harry begins. “I get tested every year anyway, but I figured I’d get tested again, just to make sure.” He pauses. “I’m clean, obviously.”

“What exactly are you trying to say, Harry?” Louis’ head is spinning.

“I want to be with you.” Harry says simply. “I'm not sure when, but I want us to be safe when it happens.”

Louis just nods, several times in a row. “Yeah.” He clears his throat when his voice cracks. “Yeah, absolutely. I can get tested as soon as I get back from Houston.” He nods his head again in confirmation. 

Harry smiles. “Good.”

Louis reaches up to touch the charm around his neck, squeezing it tightly. “You’re really something else, Harry Styles.” Louis says. “I can’t imagine a better birthday dinner with a better date.” The smile he gets from the other end of the table gives Louis butterflies. 

The one problem with taking the train is that Harry can’t take Louis home. It’s a horrible flaw in planning on their part, but Louis tries not to let it bother him. They say a simple goodbye on the train. Harry wishes Louis safe travels and a final happy birthday, kissing him once before getting off the train just before the doors close. He stands at the door and waves until the train moves out of sight. 

Louis’ happy to be heading home to spend his birthday with his family, but he’s absolutely positive that nothing will compare to the night he’s just had with Harry. Reaching up to feel the necklace around his neck, he sighs. Houston will always be home, but after tonight. He’s pretty certain Dallas is finally starting to feel like home too. 

~

Christmas at the Tomlinson-Deakin house is just as wonderful and chaotic as Louis expected. His flight to Houston is quick and easy, and before he knows it he’s being greeted by a group of kids outside the airport. After everyone has hugged and kissed Louis, the group makes it home for a few days of family and fun. 

Louis makes it exactly six hours before he starts getting questions about Harry. Harry, the budding photographer that he is, had taken many a selfie with Louis yesterday at the parade and tagged him in them all on Facebook. 

Louis manages to get off the hook fairly easy, referring to Harry as a special friend. His oldest sisters rolls their eyes at that, but don’t pester him any further. Louis considers it his own Christmas miracle.

He can see his mom’s eyes twinkling, and he knows he’ll have to share more with her when they are alone later. (In the end, Louis and Jay stay up till 2 on Christmas morning as he recounts the story of Harry and Louis’ courtship so far. Louis says he’s in deep, and Jay just smiles. When Louis shows her the necklace, she tears up. She says she hasn’t seen him this happy since he moved to Dallas. He’s got her full support, and that makes him a million times happier.)

Time flies when you’re having fun eating too much and opening Christmas presents because it seems like he blinks, and all the sudden its New Years Eve. He’s got an early morning flight, so his step dad drives him to the airport. He’s said all his goodbyes the previous night, so his departure is a quite rainy but otherwise uneventful affair. He’s just gone through security when he see’s a text from Harry. Realizing he’s got an hour before he can board, he decides to call Harry.

“Louis.” Harry answers the phone cheerfully. “How is Houston?” The pair had talked on the phone a few times during his trip, but Harry had tried to give Louis space while he was with his family. 

“Houston is rainy.” Louis reports, staring out the window at the storm brewing outside. “I’m at the airport, and I’m just hoping my flight doesn’t get delayed.”

Harry voices his own hope as well. “If you manage to make it into town before the ball drops, I’ve got plans for us.” Harry says mysteriously.

“Haz. What did I say about you planning everything?” Louis says, jokingly. 

“We can do whatever you want.” Harry quickly backpedals. “I just heard of some parties that could potentially be fun.”

Louis laughs. “I’m sure anything will be fun.” He jumps as thunder loudly rings in his ears. “Anything will be better than this storm.”

“That thunder is bad, I can hear it through the phone.” Harry says sympathetically. “When does your flight get in?”

“It should be arriving in Dallas around noon, I’ve got some ridiculous layover in Austin.” Louis sighs. “Christmas flight scheduling makes no sense to me.”

“They just want to make money.” Harry says bitterly.

“Regardless, I’m sure I’ll be home in plenty of time to celebrate.” Louis says positively.

“Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?”

“I drove myself.” Louis reminds him.

“Alright, I’ll pick you up at your apartment at six then?” Harry says smiling. “Get ready for a night of dancing and drinking.”

“I can get down with that.” Louis jokes before pausing. “I haven’t had time to get tested yet.” He says quietly. “So, no pressure tonight, alright?”

If it were possible to hear a blush through the phone, Louis’ certain Harry’s side of the phone would be going crazy. It’s not that he wants to keep bringing it up; he just wants to be on the same page as Harry. He never wants another night like the night of the wedding, and he’s willing to have some awkward conversations to prevent that. 

“No worries, Lou.” Harry says softly. “I- I’m really lucky that you’ve been so cool about this.”

“You shouldn’t have to be ‘lucky’,” Louis argues. “You are allowed to take relationships as slow as you want.” Louis hasn’t asked yet, but he’s starting to think that maybe Harry was pressured into sex in previous relationships. It breaks his heart to think of someone putting Harry in an uncomfortable position, and he’s 100% determined to never make Harry feel that way again. 

“So we’ll just have a fun night out.” Harry says, obviously changing the subject.

“Sounds good, I’ll see you at six.” 

Famous. Last. Words.

The storm that’s rolling through Houston follows Louis the whole day. He’s stuck in Houston for hours before the lightening stops and they are cleared to fly. Austin has the same thunderstorms, causing their flight to get diverted to San Antonio. It’s nearly two in the afternoon before he finally gets on a flight to Austin. He has long since missed his connecting flight to Dallas, and once he lands he discovers the next flight out isn’t until 8:30 that night. 

Almost in tears, Louis calls Harry in frustration. 

“Babe.” Harry’s voice is instantly soothing. “That’s so awful, I’m so sorry that you’ve been stuck all day.”

Louis sniffles, pressing his hands to his forehead to relieve the tension headache growing. “I just want to get home.” He knows he’s whining. It’s just that he’s been in an airport since 7 that morning, and he just wants to get in his own bed. (He really just wants to be with Harry.)

“I know, baby.” Harry’s throwing around terms of affection and Louis’ head is spinning. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be your date tonight.” Louis says dramatically.

Harry laughs. “We will have other New Years, don’t worry about me.”

“You should still go out though. Are Niall and Ellie going?” Louis really doesn’t want to ruin New Years for Harry. It’s an exciting holiday, basically dedicated to getting wasted. He doesn’t want to keep that from anyone.

“What time does your flight get in?” Harry asks, avoiding Louis’ questions.

“Probably around 10.” Louis guesses. “If I don’t get rerouted to Kansas or something ridiculous first.” 

“Baby.” Louis wonders if Harry knows how soothing he is with one word. Louis can feel his whole body relaxing just from Harry’s tone. 

“I would say I’d meet you out, but honestly, I just want to go home and forget this day.” Louis admits.

“Absolutely.” Harry’s so darn accommodating, and Louis wonders briefly if Harry is in fact an alien or some otherworldly creature. No human is this kind.

“But you have a good time, alright?” Louis wants Harry to enjoy tonight. He can hear Avery shouting in the background. “Are you babysitting?” 

Harry says something quickly to Avery that Louis can’t understand. “I am. She was watching Frozen, but I guess it’s over.”

“I’ll let you go then, can’t keep her waiting.” Louis doesn’t want to get off the phone because he’ll essentially be committing himself to five hours of boredom in the Austin airport. However, he doesn’t want Avery getting upset. “Happy New Years, alright?” 

“I’ll call you tonight.” Harry promises before he hangs up.

Louis meddles around the Austin airport, deciding that if he can’t get drunk at a bar tonight with Harry, he’ll get drunk in an airport at 3 in the afternoon. (He ends up meeting some other equally pissed off customers and they drink the afternoon away together. They aren’t Harry, but beggars can’t be choosers.)

He finally lands in Dallas at 10:00 on the dot. He’s thankful he didn’t check any luggage, so he’s able to leave the airport quickly. He drives home quietly, ready for a shower and his bed. He’s pulling himself from his car when he see’s Harry sitting in front of his door.

“Am I hallucinating or are you really sitting there?” Louis asks as he walks closer.

Harry laughs as he stands up to greet Louis with a hug. The embrace is exactly what Louis has wanted all day, and he isn’t ashamed to say he doesn’t ever want to let Harry go again. “Think I’m real.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear.

Louis pulls away from Harry slightly so he can look in his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re here, but thank you so much.” Harry just pulls him in again, rubbing his hand over Louis’ back.

The duo eventually makes it inside where Louis collapses on the couch. He can barely keep his eyes open as he hears Harry rummaging in the kitchen. He turns on the TV to “Rocking New Year’s Eve” and allows Ryan Seacrest’s voice to lull him into a light sleep. Eventually, he feels the cushion next to his head sink under Harry’s weight, but Louis can’t even be bothered to open his eyes. He feels Harry’s fingers scratching his scalp, and Louis leans into the touch. 

“I’m sorry that you’re New Years is ruined.” Louis eventually spits out, trying to crawl into a more comfortable position. Harry puts a pillow in his lap and motions for Louis to lay his head there. Louis is more than happy to oblige. 

“This is the only place I want to be.” Harry says softly, stroking Louis’ back. “Wherever you are.” 

Louis’ heart can’t take the fond he’s feeling for Harry. He’s exhausted and Harry’s touch is so soothing, and he’s just feeling a bit overwhelmed with feelings. He must fall asleep because all the sudden Harry’s gently shaking his shoulder.

“Lou.” Harry calls softly. “The ball’s about to drop.”

Louis untangles himself from the pretzel he had become in Harry’s lap, rubbing his eyes to try and focus on the TV. 

“What time’s it?” He asks blearily. 

“11:58.” Harry replies, turning his body to face Louis. He moves his legs into a cross-legged position. “I didn’t want you to miss it.” He reaches over and grabs the hand Louis had been resting in his lap. 

Squeezing Harry’s hand, Louis takes a look at the TV where the official countdown has begun. Turning his head back to Harry, Louis takes him in. He looks so soft and kind, his hair fluffy from the earlier rain. His cheeks are flushed, the color matching his plump lips. His green eyes are so bright, practically sparkling, and Louis can’t believe this beautiful man has chosen to spend his night with Louis.

Raising his free hand to Harry’s cheek, he pulls himself to his knees so that he can get as close to Harry as possible. Louis waits until Ryan calls out “10” before he starts kissing Harry. It’s everything he’s ever needed. Harry’s smooth lips glide against Louis’, Harry instantly running his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip. Louis gives him access inside his mouth, and he revels in the feeling of Harry’s tongue exploring Louis’ mouth. It’s a sweet slow kiss, and Louis never wants to stop. He can hear fireworks exploding as the countdown reaches zero, and he knows it’s the biggest cliché in the world, but those fireworks are mimicking exactly how his heart is feeling. 

Harry eventually pulls back as Auld Lang Syne is being sung. He tucks Louis into his side and they wordlessly watch the performance. Louis leans his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighs happily as it ends.

“This was the worst day,” Louis begins. “But I think this might be my favorite New Years ever.”

“I definitely agree.” Harry smiles, squeezing Louis’ shoulder. “You know what they say about New Years. Whoever you spend it with is who you’ll spend the rest of the year with.”

Louis is almost embarrassed at how big his smile gets at Louis’ words. Turning his head to look at Harry he sees both dimples on full display. Snuggling even closer, Louis sighs. “I think I’d be okay with that.”

They watch Ryan finish his broadcast before the TV switches to Fergie’s party out in California. They watch a couple of performances, Louis’ eyes growing heavier with each one. He’s dozing when he feels Harry start to shuffle underneath him.

“Don’t go.” Louis whines.

Harry stops his movements and clears his throat, prompting Louis to open his eyes. 

“I mean you can go if you want.” Louis says softly. “You’re just a great pillow.” 

“I can’t sleep on a couch all night.” Harry says simply.

“How do you feel about my bed?” Louis asks a bit hesitantly. 

“As long as I get to be the little spoon.”

(Louis doesn’t absolutely melt at Harry’s confession, he doesn’t. 

Instead he guides Harry down the hallway to his bedroom. Louis goes to brush his teeth while Harry immediately gets into the bed. When he comes back out, Harry’s on his side, facing the wall. Louis slips into the bed and inches his way to Harry before his chest is flush against Harry’s back. Slipping an arm over Harry’s waist, he can feel Harry snuggle back into him.

He’s been exhausted all day, but as he lays with Harry in his arms he’s convinced he’d stay awake forever just to feel Harry this close.)

~

The morning after New Years could have been awkward, but it isn’t. Harry makes Louis a delicious brunch, and the two muck around Louis’ apartment for most of the day. It’s sweet and simple, and Louis’ certain he’d be content doing this with Harry for the rest of his life.

The week after New Years is a busy one for Louis. He has several reports due, having to give a recap of the previous quarters stocks and the entirety of 2015’s as well as predictions for 2016. It’s exhausting and he barely sees Harry the whole week. He stops by the donut shop on Wednesday morning to buy some donuts for a meeting, and Harry brings him dinner on Friday night when he has to work late. Louis does manage to take a morning off so that he can go to the clinic to get tested. Now that he knows Harry is ready to take that step with him, Louis doesn’t want to wait any longer. 

Louis ends up having to work all day Saturday, so the pair agree to go out on Sunday night. Louis insists on planning this one as Harry has done everything else.

Louis wants to make it official tonight. He likes Harry, a lot. And he’s pretty positive Harry likes him. He wants to start celebrating anniversaries and doing other ridiculous couple things. He wants to call Harry his boyfriend, and that should scare the shit out of Louis. The crazy thing is that it doesn’t. 

Louis pulls into Harry’s apartment complex, and takes one more look in the mirror before he gets out. His hands are sweaty and his heart is racing a bit faster than normal as he walks up the steps to Harry’s floor. He’s paused in front of the door, feeling unnaturally nervous. He’s certain he and Harry are on the same page, but the thought of tonight ending not in the way Louis wants is terrifying.

Louis must have been making noise, scuffling and loitering outside the door because all the sudden Harry’s opening up the door.

“Hi.” Harry chirps out, dimple poking out of his cheek. He gives Louis a quick kiss, and instantly Louis feels himself calm. 

“Hey.” He says shyly, running his hands down his shirt before pulling Harry into a hug. “I missed you this week.”

“The week after the holidays is always insane.” Harry agrees. “Well, except maybe at a donut shop.” He shakes his head as he continues. “Everyone is still sugared out from the holidays, and making healthy ‘resolutions’ that don’t really include donuts.” 

“I’ll eat your donuts anytime, any day, babe.” Louis assures him. Harry pulls Louis in for another hug as a response. “You know you’re my favorite, right?” Louis whispers, before Harry releases him. He can see Harry blushing as he straightens out. “Now hurry up, we’ve got reservations to make.” 

“Of course.” Harry says. “Lead the way.”

Louis drives the duo to downtown Fort Worth. It’s a Sunday evening so traffic isn’t too terrible. The conversation flows seamlessly and Louis feels himself blushing when Harry rests his hand on Louis’ thigh. 

Louis pulls the car into the valet line at the Omni Hotel and he can see Harry’s mouth drop.

“Lou.” He giggles nervously. There isn’t anything about Harry that Louis doesn’t find absolutely adorable, but those giggles. Damn. Louis’ so into Harry it’s a bit ridiculous.

“Come on.” Louis urges once they are out of the car, grabbing Harry’s hand. “You didn’t think I could let you out do me, did you?”

He leads Harry into the hotel restaurant and they are quickly seated. Harry is babbling about his sister’s trip to Mexico the previous week and Louis’ trying to listen, but his mind keeps wondering. 

“They were absolutely delicious, Louis. You’ll have to try one, when you take me home.” Harry is saying. “I stole a few from Gemma’s purse.” Louis nods; having absolutely no clue to what Harry is referring.

“You seem distracted.” Harry says not unkindly, after their waiter brings them their drinks.

Louis bites his lip. “So, the thing is that I really like you, Harry.” And just like that, the Band-Aid has been ripped off.

Harry instantly smiles at Louis’ words and reaches across the table to hold Louis’ hand. “You know I really like you too.”

Louis nods, smiling. “So, you like me and I like you.” Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. “So, we should make it official, right?” 

Harry’s dimples appear and his eyes sparkle as they lock with Louis’. “I can’t think of a better idea.” He says, tilting his head to the side, wrinkling his nose. He’s adorable and Louis finally gets to call him boyfriend. So that’s exactly what he does.

“You are adorable.” Louis says, smile so wide his eyes are crinkling. “Boyfriend.”

“I like the sound of that.” Harry says. “Boyfriend.”

Harry is all smiles the rest of the meal, complimenting his pasta dish, the wine, and even the centerpieces. He’s so polite and so happy, and Louis just wants to kiss his face and get him in bed. 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Louis asks as they get back in his car. “My mom gave me this really nice bottle of wine for Christmas.”

Harry nods. “That would be nice.”

It isn’t until they are cuddling on the couch each with a glass of wine in hand that Louis decides to tell Harry. “I’ve got one more thing for you.” He says, pulling a piece of paper from the table beside him.

“No pressure.” Louis tries to say soothingly. “I just want you to know. We’re good.” Louis says simply, as he hands the paper to Louis. 

Harry looks over the STD results paper for a moment, putting them on the table beside him before pulling Louis into a passionate kiss. Louis fumbles to put his glass of wine on the table before he puts his hands around Harry’s neck. Harry manages to push Louis down onto the couch and Louis is totally okay with this. He wants Harry to take the lead.

Harry seems to understand that because in mere seconds he’s got both his and Louis’ shirts off. He’s peppering Louis’ neck and chest with kisses, running his hands through Louis’ hair. Louis is just trying to keep up. 

“Harry.” Louis whines as Harry sucks on his left nipple. He’s definitely getting aroused. Harry palms Louis through his pants.

“So good, baby.” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lip. 

Louis tries to grind up into Harry, but he’s not getting the friction his throbbing cock is craving. 

Louis feels like he’s about to explode when Harry whispers into his ear. “Wanna blow you.” He bites the rim of Louis’ ear while unbuttoning Louis’ jeans.

“You sure?” Louis gasps out. Harry responds by yanking Louis’ jeans down. His boxers expose the obvious erection he’s sporting. Harry looks at Louis, asking for permission. Louis mutters a “yes”, and suddenly Harry’s got his hand in Louis’ pants and he’s in heaven.

Harry pulls Louis’ boxer waistband down, and stops for a moment.

“Enjoying the view, Haz?” Louis mutters. 

“It’s a good view.” Harry protests as he takes the base of Louis’ dick in his hand. Giving it a little squeeze, Louis squeals. It’s just been so long since he’s had any action, and Harry’s hands are like magic. Harry is hovering over him, smiling like a loon. 

Louis can feel Harry running his hand from the base to tip, exploring it like an artifact. It would be comical if Louis weren’t in such desperate need of release. After being patient for an extraordinarily long amount of time he finally gives a little huff, which causes Harry to laugh.

“Geez, Lou.” Louis starts to respond but then he’s in Harry’s mouth. His tongue is swirling around Louis’ tip, picking up the drops of pre come that had sprinkled out earlier. He’s still got a hand firm on the base, and as he takes Harry deeper in his mouth his other hand drifts to fondle his balls. 

“Oh…fuck. Haz.” Louis is spurting nonsense as Harry works him closer and closer to orgasm. He can feel Harry slowly taking him further down his throat. It’s when he feels Harry’s nose brushing his stomach that Louis is finally pushed over the edge. 

“Haz, I’m-it’s-“ Louis gives Harry as much of a warning as he can. Harry pulls off slightly, but catches every drop of come that shoots out of Louis as he finally reaches his climax.

Louis is still catching his breath when he opens his eyes and sees Harry putting his hand down his own pants.

“No.” He pants. “I want too.”

“Watch me.” Even though Harry’s voice is wrecked it is still forceful which is a bit unexpected. It is surprisingly very hot. (Or maybe it isn’t that surprising, is there anything Harry does that isn’t hot?)

“O-okay.” Louis stutters. He props himself up on the couch and watches Harry pull his jeans off followed by his boxers. It’s just Harry and his hand, and it shouldn’t be this hot. But even as Louis is riding out the after affects of his orgasm he can feel himself getting aroused again already. “God, Harry.” His cock is aching at the over sensitivity. 

Harry is moaning, pumping himself erratically now. Watching Harry bring himself to orgasm is mesmerizing to Louis. It isn’t until afterwards, as Harry’s collapsed on top of Louis, both breathing heavily, that Louis realizes he held his breathe the whole time.

He rubs his fingers across Harry’s back, prompting Harry to raise his head. “Round two?” Louis asks, smiling cheekily.

“I can literally feel your dick getting hard against my stomach.” Harry laughs.

“Was that a no?”

“I want you inside me.” Harry says so matter-of-factly, laughing at how wide Louis’ eyes get at his words. 

“We don’t have enough room on the couch.” Louis argues.

“Well, good thing I already know where your bed is.” Harry says, pulling himself off of Louis. He pulls Louis to his feet and over to the nearest wall, immediately begins kissing him. They are already naked, so when Harry presses his body into Louis’, he can feel every inch of Harry touching him. It’s intoxicating and intimate in a way that he’s never felt with anybody before.

Harry only lasts a few minutes against the wall before he’s picking Louis up and carrying him to the bedroom. Louis manages to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist, and continues to kiss Harry as they walk. It’s awkward and a bit clumsy, Louis laughing into Harry’s mouth as they run into a wall.

“Please don’t kill me before we get to the bed.” Louis begs.

Harry sets Louis on the bed, and immediately asks for lube. Louis pulls it out of his bedside table, but doesn’t hand it to Harry.

“I want to do it.” Louis says shyly. Harry nods and lies out on the bed. Louis sits down next to him, slipping a slicked up finger between Harry’s legs. He can feel Harry tight around his finger as he wiggles it in and out, stretching the muscle. 

“Feels so good, Lou.” Harry says over and over as Louis continues to stretch Harry out. It’s slow and passionate, Louis wanting to pleasure Harry thoroughly through the fingering. Judging from the gasps he hears from Harry every couple of thrusts, he thinks he’s doing a pretty good job. 

Louis has fucked many men in his 27 years of life, but he’s certain he’s never experienced anything like the night he has with Harry. They take their time in the bed, fucking slowly and softly, and then all at once. It’s a night full of exploration and delicate touches. He’s wanted this for so long and he wants to commit it all to memory. It’s beautiful and wonderful, and he’s certain that this is the real deal.

Late that night after he’s been fucked and blown enough times to satisfy a man forever, he’s laying snuggled with Harry. They have showered off (and maybe exchanged blowies in the process), and now lay clean and cuddly. Louis is lying on his back, Harry pressed up against him on his side with his hand on Louis’ chest.

“Tonight was perfect.” Harry murmurs, as he draws circles on Louis’ chest with his finger. 

“You’re perfect.” Louis utters back.

“I wanna do this forever with you.” Harry whispers. His finger eventually stops moving and soon Louis can feel his breath rhythmically against his neck.

“Forever.” Louis repeats, touching the Texas charm around his neck. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> YAY- you made it to the end!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm curious to know your thoughts, comments/kudos are appreciated!
> 
> :D


End file.
